Skinny Love
by septembernatt
Summary: Kriget är slut, Voldemort är borta, alla börjar sakta gå tillbaka till sina vanliga liv och Harry Potter och hans två bästa vänner Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley bestämmer sig för att återvända till Hogwarts och gå sitt sjunde år. Likadant gör deras (o)vän Draco Malfoy, och för Harrys del så blir Draco ett större problem än någonsin.
1. Kapitel I

Kapitel I.

" _Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much" – Oscar Wilde_

Regnet piskade i ansiktet och han svor för sig själv.

Det var ju ironiskt att det verkade ha bestämt sig för att regna varje år den första september, tänkte Slytherinaren och drog kappan tätare kring kroppen. Han huttrade till, det var svinkallt.

"Draco, fryser du?"

 _Nej, Pansy, klart jag inte gör. Det är ju inte bara sju grader och skyfall. Varför skulle jag frysa?_

Han hade skrattat åt den korkade frågan om det inte var så att han behövde koncentrera sig på att inte gå i någon av de förtrollade vattenpölarna – Peeves verk – som fick en att sjunka ner till midjan. Han hade nyss sett en förstaårselev råka ut för missödet och han avstod helst själv.

Det var hans sjunde år, också året efter kriget. Alla som var sjundeårselever förra året fick möjligheten att gå ihop med årskursen under i år eftersom ingen hade lärt sig någonting under Snapes styre av skolan. Han hade ingenting för sig hemma nu efter kriget och kunde inte skaffa något jobb utan en FUTT-examen så han hade helt enkelt bestämt sig för att gå sitt sjunde år i alla fall. Han stapplade upp för den hala entrétrappan och fick det se mycket mer graciöst ut än det var eftersom bakom honom stupade Blaise bakåt på några förskrämda tredjeårselever. Blaise svor långa ramsor enda in i stora salen och långt in på McGonagalls tal innan Pansy fick tyst på honom.

Men i den stunden hade Draco Malfoy redan slutat lyssna och satt istället och tittade ut i salen efter bekanta ansikten. Han såg några från Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw vid sina bord som han kände igen från tidigare år samt några yngre som han hade dragit av poäng från sedan han blivit prefekt.

Han lät blicken vandra mot Gryffindorbordet och flinade när han såg Potter och hans vänner. Potter var blötare än vad Draco själv hade varit när han kom in och svor lika mycket som Blaise. Han såg ut att argumentera om varför det inte borde finnas regn medan Vesslan dunkade honom i ryggen och Smutsskallen trollade hans kläder torra. Pojken-Som-Aldrig-Ville-Dö log tacksamt mot henne och Draco fnös. Han såg hur Potter drog handen genom sitt blöta hår samtidigt som han vände blicken mot Draco. Draco lade på sitt ansikte av sten och rörde inte en min när Gryffindorarens läppar formade, för honom, ohörbara ord. Han såg hur Vesslan och Smutsskallen och vände på sina huvuden och såg på honom de med. Han började flina elakt mot trion, Potters ord hade säkerligen låtit: "Så Malfoy vågar sig hit i år…" och nu när Vesslans sammanbitna käkar också formade ord kunde han ha satt sin trollstav på att den rödhåriga Gryffindoraren sa: "Den jävlen har ingenting längre än sitt jävla flin", Weasley hade såklart rätt. Efter kriget hade hans familj förlorat allt, han far hade satts i fängelse och hans mor hade fått betala höga böter. Malfoys var bara skam nu och Draco hade under sommaren funderat en miljon gånger på hur han skulle få tillbaka sin status han hade haft. Men världen såg inte längre ut så som han var uppfostrad att se den. Smutskallar kunde nu mera sorteras i Slytherin och ingen behövde längre vara rädd för att få meddelanden om att någon som de älskade hade fallit för dödsätarnas makt. Han vet att han borde vara tacksam över att Potter hade vittnat om att han blivit tvingad att vara dödsätare. Men ibland undrade han om det inte hade varit bättre att ha dött i striden. Han riktade åter sin uppmärksamhet åt trion och det elaka flinet la sig än en gång över hans läppar. Han måste säga att Potter såg besynnerligt rolig ut när hans hår var ruffigare än det brukade vara och Draco kom på sig själv med att bli väldigt förtjust när Potter drog handen genom det en gång till så att det bra stod ännu mer ut på ena sidan.

 _Han ser inte klok ut,_ tänkte Draco för sig själv och bara skakade på huvudet och vände blicken mot de gyllene faten som nu fyllts med mat.

Harry Potter hade inte tid att lyssna på McGonagalls välkomsttal. Nej, han var fullt upptagen med att svära och spotta ut vatten ur munnen. Peeves hade nämligen försökt dränka honom personligen för att välkomna honom till hans sista år på Hogwarts och som tack för att han besegrat Voldemort fyra månader tidigare. Ron skrattade och dunkade honom i ryggen medan Harry förtvivlat försökte vrida ut det mesta av vattenmassorna ur sin klädnad. Hermione bara skakade på huvudet och gav sin trollstav en lätt sväng. En sekund senare var Harrys kläder torra.

"För att han besegrat den ondaste trollkarlen genom tiderna så är det ganska ironiskt att du själv inte kommer ihåg att du är fullt kapabel till att utföra en torkningsförtrollning på dig själv", Harry log mot henne.

Leendet tonade åt andra sidan bort inte långt efter, han hade nämligen höjt huvudet och mött Draco Malfoys blick som granskade honom.

"Så Malfoy vågar sig faktiskt hit igen…" mumlade han till Ron och Hermione. Hermione vände på huvudet medan Ron lätt sitt eget tippa en liten bit närmare Harry och mumlade tillbaka:

"Att han bara inte kan ta sitt jäkla flin och försvinna, han har ingenting kvar", Malfoy flinade mycket riktigt mot dem, eller, mot _Harry_. Harry blängde på honom. Han ångrade nästan att han hade vittnat några månader tidigare för ministeriet att Malfoy inte ville vara dödsätare. Hela sommaren hade han hoppats på att Slytherinaren inte skulle gå sitt sista år på skolan. Han ville inte behöva ha lektioner tillsammans med honom, han ville slippa kommentarerna och hånflinet han stått ut med så länge. Han suckade och drog handen igenom håret och Malfoy vände bort blicken.

"Harry, han borde tacka dig…"

"Ja men hans sätt att göra det på är ganska lustigt", avbröt han Hermione. "Du vet vanligt folk brukar gå fram och säga någonting i stil med 'Tack för att du räddade mig från att sitta i fängelset för evigt' istället för att flina sådär idiotiskt-"

"Harry, jag sa bara att han _borde_ tacka dig för det du gjorde för honom och hans mamma. Jag är mycket väl medveten om att han inte _gör_ det."

Harry tittade besvärat på sina vänner. För att slippa svara så stack han gaffeln i en potatis och körde in den i munnen. Det resulterade till att han förbannade alferna i köket för att de hade gjort potatisen så varm.

"Jäblar!" svor han och gjorde någon slags folkdans med enbart händerna.

"Ja 'unde 'a talat öm fö' dej, barry, 'otatisen e vamm", sa Ron med en viss svårighet eftersom han också hade munnen fullproppad med mat.

Hermione bara suckade åt dem och Harry själv sneglade lite över hennes axel för att få en skymt av Slytherinaren.

Ironiskt nog var det hans första tanke och han tänkte precis fråga sig själv vad han höll på med när de grå ögonen mötte hans gröna än en andra gång.

Den svarthårige kände en rodnad sprida sig över kinderna när Dracos flin spred sig över läpparna… Varför tänkte han Draco vid försnamn ens? Nu gjorde han det igen.

"Harry? Hur mår du egentligen? Du ser trött ut."

Han rycktes med ens tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Äh, va?" _Mycket intelligent svar din idiot._ Han suckade och körde in ännu en skållhet potatis i munnen.


	2. Kapitel II

Kapitel II.

 _"_ _We have all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are" - Sirius Black_

"De måste skämta med oss!" tjöt Ron och såg storögt på sitt schema han precis fått av McGonagall. "Alla lektioner utom Örtlära och Astronomi har vi tillsammans med Slytherin!" Han började hastigt leta reda på deras elevhemsföreståndare med blicken och snart hittade han henne några platser längre ner i färd med att ge några fjärdeårselever sina scheman. Ron släppte sin macka som hade blivit näst in till mosad under hans hand efter att ha läst schemat och reste sig bestämt upp för att traska iväg och ge professorn någon slags utskällning.

Några minuter senare kom han tillbaka, ännu vansinnigare än innan. Hermione suckade,

"Vad sa du till henne, Ronald?"

"Att det inte fanns någonting jag hellre gjorde än att ta det här schemat, lägga det i ett kuvert, sätta kuvertet på en stolpe och köra upp stolpen i röven på en Slytherinare."

"DU GJORDE VADÅ?"

"Du hörde vad jag sa, men jag fick straffkomedering i en vecka för det så du behöver inte ta i-"

"RONALD WEASLEY HUR KUNDE DU SÄGA NÅGONTING SÅDANT JAG HAR ALL RÄTT ATT VARA ARG PÅ DIG FÖR ATT-"

"Hermione, lugna dig", bröt Harry av. Han hade suttit tyst och tjurat sedan de fick deras scheman och hade ingen lust att höra Hermione föreläsa om att man "inte fick förolämpa en lärare på det viset bara för att man hade fått ett schema man inte var nöjd med". I detta fall höll han med Ron. Schemat var det värsta hittills av alla andra de fått under deras år på skolan. Och då räknade han till och med den gången när han hade haft dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst och Trolldomshistoria samma dag.

"JAG SKA INTE LUGNA MIG JAmnmnmbvnbmh…" Ron hade lagt sin hand över hennes mun.

"Åh, tystnad, så skönt", sa han med en lättad suck. Harry suckade åt sina vänner och lät blicken falla till schemat igen.

 **Måndag:**

 **09.00-10.20 Förvandlingskonst med Slytherin.**

 **10.30–12.00 Trolldryckskonst med Slytherin.**

 **12:00-13:30 Lunch.**

 **13.30–16.00 Dubbeltimme i Trollkonsthistoria med Slytherin.**

Behövde han ens offentlighetsförklara att schemat sög? Nopp. Han skulle bli tvungen att tillbringa sitt sista år med halva Slytherin, HELA TIDEN.

"Eftersom detta är ert FUTT-år så förväntar jag mig mycket utav er", McGonagalls blick vandrade över klassen. "Det är ert FUTT-betyg som blir avgörande över era val senare i livet, vad ni ska jobba med och så vidare. Därför så kommer detta år också bli ert tuffaste, även i de ämnen som ni kanske anser som lättast."

Klassen var knäpptyst. Kanske var det för att det var den första lektionen sedan sommarlovet och alla var trötta efter tågresan dagen innan, eller så tog alla bara McGonagall på ett mycket större allvar än vanligt just idag.

Harry själv hade fortfarande svårt att förstå att det var hans sista år på skolan, och att det här året skulle bli… normalt. Det fanns ingen Voldemort att oroa sig för längre, inga dödsätare eller ingen rädsla för att få brev om att någon som stod en nära hade dött.

Allt som hade hänt Harry de senaste åren hade drabbat honom mycket hårade än vad någon egentligen visste. Han hade förlorat så många personer som han älskade; Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Monsterögat, Hedwig och Fred för att bara nämna några. Och innan det även sina föräldrar som han aldrig fick chansen att lära känna. Efter striden så hade en dyster tid kommit, alla sörjde dem som de hade förlorat och allting kändes om möjligt ännu mörkare än vad det hade gjort när Voldemort var som starkast. Sakta men säkert hade ändå livet fortsatt och alla gått tillbaka till det normala, affärerna i Digongränden & Hogsmeade öppnade igen och folk gick vidare. Det var en ljusare, bättre tid som väntade, som förra gången Voldemort hade försvunnit, fast den här gången stod det säkert att han inte skulle komma tillbaka.

Det var som sagt Gryffindorarens sista år, och han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle klara sig nästa gång han satt på Hogwartsexpressen med vetskapen om att han aldrig skulle komma tillbaka, i alla fall inte som elev. Han älskade slottet, det var hans första, riktiga hem, där han hade fått vänner, där han hade lärt sig allt om trollkarlsvärlden och där han hörde hemma. Det hade varit konstigt utan Dumbledores välkomstal dagen innan, för tillfället så hade McGonagall posten som rektor, men hon hade fortfarande sina lektioner.

"… Och nästa månad så kommer ni att ha ett möte med er föreståndare för ert elevhem, alltså ni från Gryffindor kommer prata med mig och ni från Slytherin kommer prata med Professor Snigelhorn", fortsatte McGonagall, men Harry lade ingen större uppmärksamhet på vad hon sa. Han satt istället och tittade på klassen, på de som saknades och på de som han visste hade förlorat någon. Han såg Parvati sitta några rader längre fram och han kände hur det högg till i hjärtat. Lavender och Parvati hade varit bästa vänner lika länge som Harry och Ron. Och Harry kunde inte ens föreställa sig hur det hade varit om Ron också hade lämnat honom.

Så man kan allt säga att den unge Gryffindoraren fann det väldigt märkligt att allt var över, att han aldrig mer skulle behöva oroa sig för Voldemort.

"Potter vakna!" han ryckte till och såg en allt för välbekant person stå och knäppa med fingrarna framför hans ansikte. Han såg sig förvirrat omkring, alla i klassen var uppdelade två och två och hade börjat förvandla olika kroppsdelar på deras partner. Han såg hur Hermione fnissade efter att hon förlängde Rons ögonbryn, den rödhåriga såg däremot lite besvärad ut.

"Ska vi börja förvandla varandra eller ska du sitta och glo på kärleksparet hela dagen och önska att du också hade någon?" Harry tittade tillbaka på Malfoy och kände med ens hatet mot Slytherinaren som en stöt genom kroppen när han såg flinet Malfoys läppar formade. Harry reste sig upp och drog en hand genom håret. McGonagall var bara ett bord ifrån så han tog de korta stegen fram till henne.

"Professorn?" han väntade med att fortsätta till han hade fått hennes uppmärksamhet. "Varför satte du ihop mig med Malfoy när du vet att vi inte… uhm… jobbar speciellt bra ihop?" Han kunde ha satt sin osynlighetsmantel på att McGonagalls läppar formade ett litet leende.

"Jag trodde att du och Malfoy kanske borde jobba lite tillsammans den här terminen eftersom Mr. Malfoy säkert har en del han vill säga till dig och återgärda", och med det vände hon sig till Ron för att förklara att Ron gjorde fel när han försökte få Hermiones hår rakt.

Harry suckade och gick tillbaka till Slytherinaren som tydligen tyckte att hans naglar var viktigare än Harry. Harry tryckte tillbaka impulsen att säga någonting spydigt och harklade sig istället. Malfoy tittade upp med uttråkad min och granskade Harry.

"Ska du börja förvandla mig eller bara stå och glo hela dagen?" sa Malfoy tillslut tonlöst. Harry skakade lätt på huvudet och drog sin lugg åt sidan (mental anteckning: "måste verkligen komma ihåg att be Hermione klippa mig"). Harry ställde sig så att han stod en meter framför Malfoy men trollstaven redo, sedan slog det honom: Det här var hans chans, hans chans att hämnas på Malfoy efter alla år. Han skulle så lätt kunna ha fått det att se ut som en olyckshändelse, bara mixtra lite med formeln och få Slytherinarens hår att vara i alla regnbågens färger fram till jul. Eller förstora hans framtänder med "Densaugeo" som Malfoy använt på Hermione så många år tidigare. Han mötte Hermiones blick bakom Malfoy och hon skakade långsamt på huvudet. Harry visste att hon hade rätt, så han suckade ytterligare en gång och förstorade Malfoys näsa och lät det blonda håret växa ner till axlarna.

"Klar?" frågade Malfoy när han såg att Harry sänkte sin trollstav och Gryffindoraren ryckte på axlarna. Malfoy vände sig om för att titta i spegeln och skrattade torrt när han såg resultatet.

"Är det här allt du kan åstadkomma, Potter? Jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle göra det bättre när du hade mig helt i ditt våld för första gången på sju år. Jag skulle ha kunnat göra dig mycket fulare", Malfoy var tydlig med vad han menade och Harry såg med ens det hela som en utmaning och höjde sin trollstav på nytt. Ville Slytherinaren ha en tävling så skulle han också få det.


	3. Kapitel III

Kapitel III.

 _"_ _The hardest battle you will ever have to fight is between who you are and who you want to be."_

"Draco, jag säger detta för att jag är din vän; att se dig och Potter skratta över hur konstiga ni såg ut var nog inte det jag hade förväntat mig av dig", sa Blaise när de gick nerför trapporna till fängelsehålorna för att ha trolldryckskonst. Draco suckade och vände sig bort från sin "vän". Han och Potter _hade_ haft roligt. Men inte _med_ varandra utan _åt_ varandra.

Typ.

Men så fort de hade förminskat tänderna och ändrat tillbaka färgen på ögonbrynen så hade förtrollningen varit bruten. De hade med ens stannat upp och tittat på varandra en lång stund innan Potter hade nickat, vänt sig om och gått bort till sin bänk för att packa ner sina saker i sin väska.

Draco skulle ljuga om han sa att han inte hade tyckt att det var roligt att förvandla Potter så att han såg ut som Umbridge. Han skulle också ljuga om han sa att Potter inte hade lockat fram de första _riktiga_ skratten hos honom på en lång, lång tid.

De stannade utanför trolldrycksklassrummet för att invänta Professor Snigelhorn. Draco hade aldrig gillat Snigelhorn, han tyckte att han var alldeles för arrogant och självgod. Och det sa en hel del med tanke på att Draco själv inte hade varit något annat än arrogant enda till slutet av hans femte år när han hade fått veta att han skulle mörda Dumbledore. Han kände en ilning över ryggraden när han tänkte på hur Voldemort hade sett på honom när han hade fått uppdraget. Han visste redan då att han aldrig skulle vara kapabel till att döda sin förra rektor även när han fick chansen för ett år sedan. Det hade varit bland de värsta ögonblicken i hans liv när han såg hur Snape hade uttalat orden som fått Dumbledore att falla över kanten på astronomitornet och dö redan innan hans kropp slog i marken.

Draco såg ner på sin vänsterarm och rös till lite. Märket var fortfarande kvar, även om det var mycket, mycket svagt och inte längre rörde sig. Han fick ibland för sig att det brände till. Men hans mor sa alltid till honom att det var för att det hade bränt nästan hela tiden när Voldemort var som störst.

Slytherinaren tittade upp med ett ryck när han hörde ett skratt eka genom korridoren och såg hur Potter slog sin hand för munnen för att dämpa sitt skratt. Han hade bara för en halvtimme sedan fått veta att Gryffindoraren hatade sitt skratt. Potter tystnade dessvärre när han såg att Draco tittade på honom och den blonda tittade ner på sina skor när de tre vännerna gick förbi.

Om någon hade berättat för Draco för ett år sedan att han skulle överleva Voldemort och att han inte längre skulle utnyttja vartenda tillfälle han fick att retas med Harry Potter så skulle han förmodligen ha skrattat den personen rakt upp i ansiktet. För sanningen var att Draco var mer eller mindre tacksam för hur det var nu. Han var tacksam för att Voldemort var borta, han var tacksam att han fick chansen att avsluta sin utbildning och få ett jobb. Han var till och med tacksam för att hans pappa satt i Azkaban, även om han inte skulle erkänna det. Men mest av allt var han nog tacksam för att Potter inte hade gjort någon stor grej av att han hade vittnat om att Draco egentligen inte ville vara dödsätare. Han var tacksam att Potter inte hånade honom på alla möjliga sätt nu när han hade chansen. Draco var också tacksam att han själv inte längre hade samma respekt som han en gång hade, han var tacksam att hans klasskamrater inte längre var rädda för att ställa frågor till honom om någonting läraren hade sagt. För så hade det varit innan, Draco hade aldrig sett någon mening med att bry sig om andra så därför hade han bara fräst åt någon som frågade honom något. Han hade aldrig tidigare känt att han ville ändra på sig för någon annan. Däremot nu så försökte han hjälpa till om han kunde och han [i] _försökte_ [/i] ändra på sig, även om alla kanske inte såg det. Han var trött på att inte ha några riktiga vänner, han var trött på att jävlas med folk och han såg inte längre någon anledning till att dra av onödigt många poäng från elever från andra elevhem eftersom han fortfarande var prefekt. Istället så försvann han lite in i skuggan, försökte smälta in i mängden och även om han fortfarande ibland var kaxig och sa saker som inte var speciellt schysst så försökte han i alla fall ändra på sig. Och han såg det i alla fall som en början.

Han skulle aldrig erkänna för någon – inte ens sig själv – att Potter var en av anledningarna till att han ville ändra på sig. Han ville på något dumt sätt visa för Gryffindoraren att han inte var som hans far hade varit. Att han var tacksam att Potter hade vittnat för hans fördel och det var första gången som Draco kände tacksamhet mot någon. Det var något nytt för honom.

Harry Potter satt ensam i Gryffindors uppehållsrum några dagar senare och stirrade in i brasan. Klockan började närma sig två på natten och han kunde fortfarande inte sova. Ron hade börjat snarka för flera timmer sedan och Harry hade gått ner till brasan för att försöka sortera sina tankar. Och för att undvika mardrömmarna. De var värre nu än de någonsin hade varit. Visst, hans ärr brann inte längre i pannan när han vaknade och han drömde inte längre vad Voldemort tänkte. Men drömmarna nu var så mycket värre på helt andra nivåer. Han drömde om alla som han hade sett dö, allt från det blixtrande gröna ljuset när hans mamma dog till när Nagini högg ihjäl Professor Snape. Alla som han hade sett falla under striden och åren innan. Han såg hur Cedric flög genom luften, han såg hur Dumbledore föll nerför tornet, han såg Sirius falla genom slöjan, han såg till och med Hedwigs bur falla ut från sidovagnen. Han drömde om hur slottet som var hans hem rasade samman framför honom, han såg hur dödsätare högg huvudena av de som han fortfarande hade kvar. Han såg Hermiones och Rons döda kroppar framför sina fötter och han hörde fortfarande Voldemort skratt eka i hans huvud.

Han fruktade nätterna, han hatade att sova. Han hade blivit mörkrädd. För det kändes som att varje gång mörkret föll så kom Voldemort tillbaka.

Så det var därför Harry föredrog att sitta på golvet framför brasan istället för att sova. Hermione hade såklart upptäckt att han inte sov – ingenting undgick henne när det gällde hans hälsa – och hade försökt att prata med honom om att han måste "sova för att rädslan mot sömnen skulle försvinna". Men hon förstod inte, det var inte sömnen Harry var rädd för, det var vad som kom med den. Ginny hade också försökt att prata med honom om det, för även om de inte var tillsammans längre så var hon ändå en av hans närmare vänner. Men hon hade inte heller förstått, och Harry tvivlade på att någon skulle göra det.

Skolan var inte riktigt detsamma som det en gång hade varit, och det skulle nog aldrig bli heller. McGonagall undervisade fortfarande eftersom de letade efter någon som kunde efterträda Dumbledore, men Harry visste att skolan aldrig skulle bli den samma utan hans gamla rektor.

Det fanns fortfarande spår av striden kvar på Hogwarts, svarta märken i väggar, tak och golv som aldrig skulle gå att få bort, vissa skador som aldrig skulle gå att reparera, Vid-Behov-Rummet fungerade bara på tisdagar, jämna veckor efter att Crabbe hade satt eld på hela skiten och Quidditchplanen var fortfarande inte helt återställd än.

Alla som hade dött i striden och kämpat mot Voldemort hade begravts bredvid Dumbledores grav, så det såg mer eller mindre ut som en kyrkogård där. Det skapade blandade känslor hos Harry, han visste att det låg både unga och äldre människor där och han visste att han hade känt en stor del av dem. Men på något sätt så gillade han att alla hade begravts på samma ställe bredvid rektorn. Harry såg det som en symbol; att man alltid – även efter döden – behövde vara starka tillsammans.

Den unga Gryffindoraren satt och stirrade in i elden och önskade att den skulle flamma upp och bli grön och att Sirius ansikte skulle uppenbara sig och prata med honom igen. Såklart så var det ingenting som skulle hända, men Harry önskade mer än någonsin att han hade sin gudfar att prata med. Sirius skulle ha förstått varför han inte kunde sova och han skulle inte ha kommit med råd som "drick varm mjölk", "läs en bok innan du somnar". Han skulle bara förstå och få Harry att känna sig bättre till mods. Harry skulle också ha berättat för Sirius hur han och Malfoy faktiskt hade skrattat tillsammans på förvandlingskonsten. Han skulle fått höra Sirius bedömning av det hela även om det inte var en stor grej alls. Ju mer Harry tänkte på det så skulle han faktiskt inte ha någonting emot att få höra Malfoy skratta åt hans skämt igen. Och Harry trodde att det var någonting bra att han tyckte så. För Malfoy hade faktiskt ett ganska fint skratt.

Typ.

Harry skakade på huvudet och kom tillbaka till verkligheten. Brasan hade hunnit bli till glöd och han suckade, ställde sig upp och tvingade sig själv att gå upp för trapporna och in i sovsalen. Han lade sig ner i sin säng och tittade upp i taket. Han kände på sig att det här skulle bli en lång termin.


	4. Kapitel IV

Kapitel IV.

 _"_ _Sometimes you think you want to disappear, but all you really want is to be found."_

Det skulle ta närmare en och en halv månad innan våra båda huvudpersoner överhuvudtaget pratade med varandra igen. De hade inte ens utbytt ett "hej" om de möttes i en tom korridor, inte heller hade någon av dem vågat fråga den andra om någonting läraren sa. Inte heller någon kränkning, elak kommentar eller hånskratt hade förekommit som föregående terminer på Hogwarts hade varit fullt av.

De ignorerade varandra helt enkelt.

Det var inte som om någon av dem hade kommit upp med förslaget, "Hej, du ska vi inte ta och ignorera varandra ett tag eftersom ingen av oss verkar känna för att vara elaka". Det bara blev en tystnad, som följde över de närmsta veckorna. Utan att någon av dem visste varför.

Draco kunde inte ens erkänna för sig själv att han var berörd av tystnaden, även om han längst inne visste att han var det. Han ville inte bli bästa vän med Potter, verkligen inte, men han ville inte heller ignorera Pojken-Som-Överlevde.

Typ.

Harry däremot försökte att inte tänka alls. På någonting. Och det var inte så svårt eftersom han inte längre sov på nätterna och behövde lägga ner all sin energi för att komma igenom lektionerna på dagarna och bli klar med alla läxor. Han tänkte inte på Hermiones råd, han brydde sig inte om vad Ron sa, men han tänkte på hur Malfoy inte längre slängde några förolämpningar i ansiktet på honom i korridoren. Missförstå Harry rätt nu, han ville nästan att Slytherinaren skulle förolämpa honom, för han ville att någonting skulle vara som det alltid hade varit nu när allting annat hade förändrats.

Det var i alla fall en regnig oktoberkväll när Harry Potter för första gången satte sig på sin Åskvigg igen och flög på en riktigt quidditchplan på väldigt, väldigt länge. Bara dagen innan hade Professor McGonagall hunnit ikapp honom och sagt att quidditchplanen äntligen var återställd efter att ha blivit nerbränd till grunden under striden och att han kunde starta upp quidditchträningarna igen. Efter en och en halv månad där Harry hade varit överröst av läxor och utan att kunna sova på nätterna så var detta en räddning för Gryffindoraren.

Nu satt han i alla fall på sin Åskvigg, och han hade redan släppt löst kvicken och fångat den flera gånger om, medan han väntade på att klockan skulle slå sju. Han skulle nämligen ha uttagning för Gryffindors Quidditchlag just den där torsdagskvällen.

"Det ser bra ut, Potter!" Harry snodde runt med kvasten när han hörde sitt namn och höjde ett ögonbryn när han såg vem det var som stod på marken. Pojken-Som-Överlevde såg kvicken flaxa förbi framför hans ögon och gjorde en dykning för att fånga den på nytt innan han landade – väldigt graciöst, faktiskt – på marken framför Slytherinaren.

"Äh, tack…?" sa Harry tvekande och drog en hand genom håret. Hela situationen var så förnedrande på ett sätt som Harry aldrig skulle kunna förklara. Hade _Malfoy_ gett honom en komplimang? För att slippa tänka på det så bytte han istället samtalsämne direkt, "Vad gör du här, Malfoy?"

"Äh", nu var det Dracos tur att bli osäker. Och Slytherinaren var inte van vid att vara osäker, det kan vi lugnt konstatera. Han såg på Harry och upptäckte att de gröna ögonen såg trötta ut och det fanns stora mörka ringar under dem, "Jag tänkte rädda mig själv från högen med läxor som lärarna har gett oss och gå ner och se om någon spelade Quidditch nu när planen är återställd igen", det var faktiskt sant. Han hade inte vetat att Potter skulle vara där, han hade kanske bara hade hört att Gryffindor skulle ha sin uttagning till sina Quidditchlag den här veckan. Och han kanske bara hade velat titta på och se vilka de skulle ta ut till sitt lag. Så han visste vad han skulle möta. Ja. Så var det. Han hade inte sett Harry genom fönstret i biblioteket och beslutat sig för att se efter om Gryffindoraren fortfarande kunde flyga. Om det var det ni trodde, "Fast ju mer jag tänker på det desto mer så inser jag att jag borde ha förväntat mig att du var här…" fortsatte den ljushåriga och bet sig i läppen – någonting som hade kommit och blivit en dum vana för honom.

"Ja, det har ju inte precis undgått skolan att jag ska hålla i uttagningarna idag", sade Harry kort. Draco insåg att han förmodligen störde Gryffindoraren, och för en gång skull så var han inte stolt över att han gjorde det.

"I alla fall", sa Draco snabbt och bet sig hårt på insidan av kinden i en halv sekund, _Titta på mig, se mig, jag är inte som jag var. Jag försöker. Titta på mig. Se mig,_ "Jag ville mest säga att det var trevligt att se dig spela igen, Potter… att se vad som väntar Slytherin det här året?" Det lät som en fråga och Draco ville slå sig själv hårt med ett slagträ (eller i alla fall bli träffad av en dunkare i huvudet så att han skulle bli tvungen att spendera resten av året i sjukhusflyglen). Han andades in genom näsan och sa nästa mening väldigt fort utan att egentligen tänka på vad han sa, "Jag-jag menar jag har ju inte sett dig flyga sedan du vet i Vid-Behov-Rummet när Crabbe satte eld på allting och ni flög på kvastarna och sedan-"

Harry mer eller mindre _glodde_ på Slytherinaren när han nämnde Crabbes namn. Han tänkte _inte_ prata om vad som hände i Vid-Behov-Rummet med Draco. Han tänkte inte prata om att en av Malfoys vänner hade dött under kriget. Crabbe hade försökt att _mörda_ Hermione, och den gyllene trion hade fortfarande räddat Malfoy och Goyle från elden. Han tänkte _inte_ ha den här diskussionen. Malfoy såg också mer eller mindre ut att ha förstått vad han hade sagt och bet sig i läppen. Harry hade aldrig sett honom såhär, vad hade hänt med honom? Gryffindoraren ville nästan fråga, hur hans (före detta) fiende egentligen mådde. Men han förstod såklart att det bara skulle bli en ännu jobbigare tystnad eller ännu mer pinsam diskussion. Harry förstod inte varför Draco ens hade gått hit för att prata med honom överhuvudtaget.

Just som Gryffindoraren försökte att tänka ut någonslags ursäkt så att han bara kunde vända ryggen om och sätta sig på kvasten igen så hörde han sitt namn ropas bakom honom. Draco tittade upp och Harry snodde runt på stället. Han blev så tacksam att han skulle ha kunnat springa fram och krama Ginny när han såg henne vinka bortifrån omklädningsrummen.

"Um, jag måste gå…" började Harry och hoppades att Slytherinaren skulle fatta vinken och gå han med. Draco nickade kort, körde ner händerna i fickorna på hans kappa men stod kvar en stund efter att Pojken-Som-Överlevde hade vänt sig om och ropat ett glatt "hej" till Ginny.

När Draco var på väg nerför trapporna till fängelsehålan så undrade han vad i helvete han höll på med, varför han överhuvudtaget hade försökt sig på att prata med Potter. Och när han mötte Blaise och Pansy i uppehållsrummet så ville han försvinna genom golvet. Han ville inte vara där mer. Han ville bort.

"Vad var det där om?" frågade Ginny när Harry hade kommit fram till henne och nickade mot Malfoy som hade börjat gå mot slottet igen. Harry vände sig om (som om han inte redan visste att Draco var där borta) och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ärligt talat så vet jag inte", svarade han kort och gick bort till förrådet för att ta fram skolans kvastkäppar.

"Du ser trött ut, Harry, har någonting hänt?" Harry skulle precis säga någonting om att det var bara att det var mycket läxor och sådant just nu, när han räddades av att de första som ville söka till Quidditchlaget anlände.

Det slutade med att det tog Harry ytterligare tre timmar och fyrtiofem minuter att hitta fyra spelarare förutom han, Ron och Ginny. Det verkade som att hela elevhemmet ville nu mera vara med att spela med "den ännu mer berömda Harry Potter". När Harry äntligen kröp ner i sin säng på kvällen och drog täcket över huvudet så önskade han att han skulle vakna upp och att alla skulle ha glömt bort allting som hade med Voldemort att göra.

Problemet är bara att världen inte funkar så.


	5. Kapitel V

Kapitel V.

 _"_ _And I think the first sign you notice when you begin to gain feelings towards a person, it just how easily you get jealous when they give others the attention you crave."_

Några veckor efter Potters och Malfoys något… hm… _stela_ konversation på quidditchplanen satt Harry och Hermione i bibloteket och pluggade inför ett prov i örtlära. Harry hade aldrig riktigt förstått hur man skulle göra för att lära sig alla svampar och växters namn och funktioner utantill utan att glömma dem (ungefär som mugglare lär sig oregelbundna verb på främmande språk och sedan att böja dem), så det var därför han alltid tog Hermione till hjälp när han skulle plugga.

"Okej, Harry, hur gör man om man råkar komma i kontakt med en Djävulens Snara?" Harry rycktes med ens tillbaka till verkligheten efter att ha suttit och tittat ut genom fönstret och ner mot quidditchplanen. Årets första quidditchmatch skulle avgöras om några timmar, Ravenclaw mot Hufflepuff.

"Um, va? Kan du ta om frågan?" sa han och tittade tillbaka till Hermione som suckade och strök sitt yviga hår bakom örat.

"Harry, jag frågade om Djävulens Snara, den läste vi om första året, och vi stötte på en nere i källaren när vi skulle rädda De Vises Sten", sa hon trött och slog ihop en av sina böcker, "Och i fall du har glömt det, så avskyr den ljus och eld. Och jag tände en eld och det var så vi räddade Ron ifrån den", Harry mumlade någonting ohörbart till svar. Han visste mycket väl vad en Djävulens Snara var och hur man gjorde för att undkomma den.

"Förlåt, jag är bara trött", sa han och tittade ner i sin anteckningsbok på bordet framför honom. Han hade tänkt spendera morgonen med att skriva tillräckligt mycket anteckningar så att han inte behövde läsa fler böcker om ämnet innan provet. Men pappret framför honom var nästan helt tomt. Han kunde inte koncentrera sig längre, mardrömmarna började bli ett seriöst problem vid det här laget eftersom han knappt lyckades hålla sig vaken på dagarna längre. Hermione tittade oroligt på honom och även hon såg ut att vara djupt försjunken i tankar för hon hade en rynka mellan ögonbrynen som annars bara fanns där när hon skrev prov.

"Du vet att vi verkligen bryr oss om dig?" sa hon efter en stund, hon syftade framförallt på henne själv och Ron. Men även på Ginny, och på Neville och Luna. Och på Dean och Seamus. På vissa av lärarna, på Rons familj, det som återstod av Fenixorden.

Harry han inte svara förrän han blev avbruten av en röst bakom honom,

"Åh, stackars berömda Harry Potter, han tycker inte att han får tillräckligt med uppmärksamhet så han behöver ha någon som berättar för honom att de bryr sig", sa Pansy Parkinson. Harry vände sig om i sin stol medan Zabini höll handen för munnen för att inte skratta så högt så att det skulle bli tillsagda av Madam Pince. Han såg Malfoy stå lutad mot en bokhylla precis bakom Pansy men han vägrade möta Harrys blick.

"Bara gå härifrån, Parkinson", sa Hermione trött och tittade på trion, "Innan jag drar av poäng från Slytherin, för till skillnad från dig så är jag förstaprefekt."

"Nej men gud så duktig man kan vara då, Granger. Att en smutskalle som du ens överlevde förvånar-" längre han hon inte innan Harry hade flugit upp från stolen och riktat sin trollstav mot henne.

"Inte ett ord till", sa han sakta med låg röst. Han var så upprörd att det redan började slå röda gnistor ur hans stav. Innan Harry han reagera så hade Draco puttat undan Pansy och tagit fram sin trollstav han med.

"Inte så fort, Potter", sa Malfoy med exakt samma röst som han alltid hade använt föregående år när de två hade på något sätt haft en diskussion eller ett gräl, "Vi vill ju inte att någon kommer till skada", Harry var säker på att Malfoys hånleende inte nådde han ögon, men vem var Gryffindoraren att avgöra det?

"Lägg ner din stav, Malfoy, du har orsakat tillräckligt med skada för det här slottet."

"Det var du som började, Potter."

"Nej", Harry började bli irriterad nu, Malfoy hade inte stört honom på hela terminen (inte på det här sättet) och nu gjorde han det och det kändes inte ens som att Slytherinaren njöt av det på samma sätt som han brukade göra, "Vi satt och pluggade, och så kom Parkinson förolämpade båda av oss och du stod bara och tittade på utan att hindra det eller någonting", okej. Det där kom inte riktigt ut som Harry hade tänkt sig. Det lät som han förebråde Slytherinaren för att han inte stoppade Pansy från att säga vad hon ville. Malfoy öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men Harry skickade _Silencio_ ]-förhäxningen på den blåögda och Malfoys mun talade utan att få fram några ord. Gryffindoraren kunde inte hjälpa att ett litet leende som slapp förbi hans läppar när Malfoy försökte att skrika skällsord till honom.

I nästa sekund kände Harry hur hans fötter lyftes från marken och hur hans kappa föll ner över ansiktet. "Malfoy jag ska döda dig!" skrek han rakt ut och fläktade med armarna. Han kunde höra hur Pansy och Blaise tjöt av skratt. Det gick två sekunder innan han hörde ytterligare en röst – den här gången Madam Pinces. Han kände hur den magiska kroken som höll fast hans hälsena försvann och han föll ner med en (ganska smärtsam) duns på golvet framför fötterna på en stum Slytherinare.

"Potter! Malfoy!" sa Madam Pince med en förskräckt min, "Vad är det som försegår här?" Harry ställde sig upp och tittade runt omkring sig. Han såg att Hermione hade en hand för munnen och hon såg ut som hon behövde behärska sig själv för att inte slå till Draco medan Pansy och Blaise inte sågs till någonstans. Harry hade tänkt fälla in någon kommentar om hur det var "typiskt fega Slytherinare"(1) att smita iväg. Han tittade tjurigt på Draco som blängde tillbaka på honom. När ingen av de båda pojkarna svarade på Madam Pinces fråga så tog hon saken i egna händer, "Ni vet mycket väl att det inte får gå till såhär, Mr. Malfoy, du som är första prefekt och Mr. Potter… jag du är Harry Potter!" Harry höjde på egna ögonbrynet åt det konstaterandet men bestämde sig för att inte svara på det dumma uttalandet. "Jag är mycket, mycket besviken på er båda! Jag ska ta upp det här med era elevhemsföreståndare, ni kan förvänta er straffkommendering det är en sak som är säker!" Harry hade lust att slå henne hårt, eller någonting liknade. Draco sa en lång mening som inte hördes (men såg ut att innehålla en del svordomar) och tystnade snabbt när han märkte att ingen fortfarande hörde honom.

Madam Pince vände på klacken och traskade iväg från dem mumlandes, "Duellera på bibloteket, jag har aldrig sett på maken!" Harry suckade tungt och vände sig om för att började samla ihop sina saker när han kände hur Malfoy knackade honom på axeln,

" _Vad_ , Malfoy?" sa han och suckade. Slytherinaren bara blängde på honom och Harry kände nästan för att slå till honom också när han insåg att Malfoy fortfarande inte kunde säga någonting. Harry övervägde för ett ögonblick att inte göra någonting åt saken, men mumlade efter några sekunder motbesvärjelsen.

Malfoy gick därifrån utan ett ord.

Vilket var ganska ironiskt med tanke på att han hade fått tillbaka rösten.

Hermione tittade efter Malfoy när han stegade ut från biblioteket och sedan tillbaks till Harry. När Harry inte sa någonting så började även hon att samla ihop sina böcker. De gick i tystnad genom korridorerna på vägen tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Efter nästan tio minuter bröt Hermione den,

"Du vet, Harry, det var inte Malfoy som använde _Levicorpus_ på dig, det var Pansy. Han gjorde egentligen ingenting."

Harry svarade inte.

En timme senare såg Draco genom ett fönster den gyllene trion tåga iväg mot quidditchplanen tillsammans med Mini-Weasley och han kände någon underlig känsla i magen när Potter lade en arm runt Ginnys axlar. Han visste inte vad det var, han vet inte varför det kändes så. Men fånigt nog så önskade han nästan att det var han som gick under Gryffindorarens axlar. Han slog däremot bort tanken så fort han hade tänkt den, _var inte fånig nu Draco_. Han suckade när Pansy ropade på honom och log inte ens när hon – återigen – började prata om hur de fixade straffkommendering till Harry Potter. Istället kände Draco sig tom på något underligt sätt, han skulle inte ens kunna beskriva det om han försökte. Han drog en hand genom håret och bet sig i läppen. Han sa heller ingenting när de var på väg ner mot quidditchplanen, och det var första gången på länge som Draco inte hade någonting att tillägga i en diskussion om Harry Potter.


	6. Kapitel VI

Kapitel VI.

 _"_ _Just remember that sometimes the way you think about a person isn't the way they actually are" – John Green._

Madam Pince hade inte haft fel, både Draco och Harry fick straffkommendering tre kvällar i rad. Det verkade som att lärarna hade beslutat sig för att ju äldre man blev desto hårdare "straff" skulle man få om man uppförde sig illa.

 _"_ _Potter jag är mycket besviken på dig, jag hade förväntat mig mer än att du skulle försöka dig på att duellera med Draco Malfoy. I bibloteket dessutom, där det är speciellt förbjudet att inte använda sig av förhäxningar."_

" _Draco du måste förstå att du och Mr. Potter uppförde er båda illa, du vet mycket väl att man inte kastar ickeverbala förtrollningar mot någon annan, även om denna har uppfört sig illa. Du måste försöka förstå varför jag och Professor McGonagall resonerar såhär."_

Draco hade inte använt _Levicorpus_ mot Harry, det var Pansy. Men han försökte inte ens att säga emot. Ett, varken McGonagall eller Snigelhorn skulle tro på honom. Två, det var bara Pansy, Blaise, Granger och Draco själv som visste vem som egentligen stod i skuld till förhäxningen. Och han trodde inte precis att någon av dem skulle backa upp honom om han sa att han inte hade gjort någonting. Tre, han hade faktiskt ingenting emot straffkommendering för tillfället, då fick han en anledning att inte vistas lika mycket i Slytherins uppehållsrum tillsammans med hans "vänner".

Potter och Malfoy fick börja på måndagen. Med att sortera ingredienser i Snigelhorns förråd (jag kan lova dig att det inte var litet). Snigelhorn kanske inte såg så ut, men han hade förfärligt svårt att hålla ordning efter sig. I och för sig så kan trollkarlar och häxor enkelt utföra några trollformler och sortera och städa sina förråd. Men tydligen hade det gått Professor Snigelhorn helt förbi.

Låt mig förtydliga: Under följande måndagskväll var Malfoy och Potter ensamma tillsammans i ett förråd i tre timmar.

Det kommer att bli kul för oss.

Inte lika kul för Draco och Harry.

Harry, (som inte alls var tacksam till att få straffkommendering eftersom han låg efter med en mängd läxor och skulle missa quidditchträningarna) tittade inte ens på Draco när de blev insläppta i förrådet av Snigelhorn klockan åtta på måndagskvällen.

"Seså, pojkar, jag tror att ni förstår hur ni ska göra", Professor Snigelhorn harklade sig och gick fram till ett stort skåp. När han öppnade for det ut ett stort dammoln som fick alla de tre männen att hosta och ögonen att tåras. Snigelhorn viftade med handen framför näsan och rynkade ihop ögonbrynen, "Ni kanske kan börja här med att sortera ingredienserna, utan magi!" han tittade från Draco till Harry och kände sig lite obekväm när ingen av de båda pojkarna sa någonting, "Se till att inte börja bråka bara, jag kommer tillbaka vid klockan elva. Och juste, öppna ingen flaska eller burk, man vet aldrig om de ger ifrån sig giftiga gaser", Snigelhorn utförde ett litet ljud som man kunde identifiera som antingen ett nervöst skratt eller en hostning innan han vände på klacken och gick ut genom förrådet. Draco tittade på Harry medan han också försökte vifta bort dammet som fortfarande var tungt i luften.

"Ska vi börja kanske?"

"Um, jag antar det?" svarade Draco och vände sig om och tittade in i skåpet. Han fick lust att stöna högt, "Det här kommer ju ta oss tio år!"

"Det kanske du skulle ha tänkt på innan du och dina 'vänner' kom och störde mig och Hermione?" snäste Harry tillbaka och satte sig på huk framför det väldiga skåpet där det åtminstone förvarades 500 olika glasflaskor och burkar med olika etiketter och innehåll. Harry tog upp den första burken han såg, man måste ju börja någonstans liksom. Han läste högt på etiketten, "Arcomantulaögon?"

"Vad tusan är en Arcomantula?"

"En jättestor spindel med åtta ögon som kan tala. Typ."

"Är du säker?"

"Ja."

"Hur kan du veta det, Potter?" Harry suckade och ställde burken åt sidan. Han undrade om det var Aragogs ögon som Snigelhorn hade tagit när Hagrid begravde monstret som fick honom relegerad. Han kunde inte riktigt föreställa sig att Snigelhorn skulle våga sig på att döda något av Aragogs barn.

"Um, Ron och jag råkade typ ut för… några av dem… en gång", sa Harry och tog upp en ny burk (trollsnor). Draco, som hade börjat plocka bland flaskorna på översta hyllan, gav ifrån sig en liten fnysning som kunde uppfattas som ett skratt i vissa öron.

"Inte nog med att du besegrade Mörkrets Herre, du har också stött på magiska djur som ingen annan elev på Hogwarts någonsin har hört talas om."

"Du känner mig inte så väl som du tror, _Draco_ ", sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. Han ställde flaskan med varet från en Bubotuberplanta bredvid bruken med Arcomantulaögon.

"Vadå, du kan inte ha gjort så mycket mer än det där, du har letat rätt på alla horrokruxer och dödat den farligaste trollkarlen av alla tider? Men du gick helt vanliga år på Hogwarts precis som alla andra."

"Jag räddade De Vises Sten", sa Harry och försökte hålla tillbaka ett leende.

" _Visst_ ", svarade Draco och räckte Harry en burk med gälgräs. "Vad har superhjälten Harry Potter mer gjort då, ätit det där… gälgräset eller vad det är?"

"Faktiskt så ja, under…"

"Du måste skoja med mig."

Under de följande tre timmarna sorterade Draco och Harry flaskor och burkar i bokstavningsordning. Under tiden så hade de något av en normal konversation. Eller, Draco frågade hur om Harry hade stött ihop med vissa ingridienser när han "hade varit upptagen med att rädda världen" och förvånansvärt nog hade Harry inte ens tänkt på hur mycket han hade upplevt. De pratade om det mesta som hörde den magiska världen till när det kom till djur och växter. Allt från grindyloggar och gengångare till troll och enhörningar (även böjsvansar och dementorer kom på tal). De pratade om Mandragoror och Giftiga Tentaculor. Harry blev förvånad över hur lätt det var att ha en konversation med Malfoy när de båda pojkarna inte behövde titta på varandra. Draco tog ner burkarna och flaskorna från skåpet och Harry ställde dem på golvet i bostavsordning. Förvånansvärt bra sammarbete för några som hade hatat varandra under sju års tid. Egentligen det enda de gjorde var att prata om deras straff, men på något sätt så drog deras konversation in på helt andra vägar och när Snigelhorn kom tillbaka klockan elva hade Harry berättat allt från hur Hagrid gav honom hans första brev från Hogwarts och hur hans morbror hotade med att skjuta halvjätten (Draco hade faktiskt skrattar åt detta innan han snabbt blev tyst igen) till hur han hade brutit sig in på Ministeriet för att få tag i Umbridge. Han hade berättat om hur han tog sig till Hogsmeade för första gången och hur hans första möte med Malfoys före detta husalf hade varit. Och Malfoy hade varit [i] _intresserad_ [/i], frågat saker, kommit med följdfrågor. Någonting man aldrig kunde tro om honom. Under hela den här tiden hade Harry inte mött Dracos blick mer än två eller tre gånger. Det var på något sätt lättare att prata med Slytherinaren om han inte behövde stå öga mot öga mot honom och invänta hans reaktioner.

När de väl hade blivit utsläppta ur förrådet så vände sig Draco mot honom och gav honom något som kunde påminna om ett leende. Däremot föll "leendet" lika snabbt som det bildats. Men det var där i alla fall.

"Ja du, Potter, jag antar att det blir min tur att prata imorgon då?" sa han och innan Harry hade chans att svara hade Malfoy sagt, "Godnatt, professorn", till Snigelhorn och vänt på klacken och börjat gå genom den mörka korridoren med händerna i byxfickorna.

 _Can we start all over?_

 _Can we be strangers again?_

 _Let me introduce myself._

 _We can laugh and talk._

 _And relearn what we already know._

 _And create new memories._

 _And give each other._

 _A second chance._


	7. Kapitel VII

Kapitel VII.

" _Det bara blev. Och ibland bara blir saker, och ibland så vet man inte hur eller när eller varför det blev. Men det blir ju ändå_."

På tisdagskvällen fick de i uppgift att pusta gamla provglas och glasbägare och sedan placera dem i storleksordning på olika hyllor. Det var en ganska lugn arbetsuppgift, och det gav dem tillfälle och tid till att prata med varandra. Det är ganska otroligt vad mycket två personer som alltid hatat varandra kan ha mycket att säga och dela med sig av när de väl får chansen att utnyttja varandras uppmärksamhet. Deras samtal kunde vara lättsamma och roliga, som när de pratade om saker som den gången då Blaise hade kallat Snape "pappa" under deras fjärde år eller om när Draco sparkade ner Mrs. Norris från marmortrappan i entréhallen och fick det hela att se ut som en olyckshändelse. Harry berättade om hur han hade lurat Peeves att han var Blodiga Baronen. De skrattade tillsammas och Harry kom på sig själv med att han strålade som en sol mot sin före detta fiende när Draco lade handen för munnen för att dämpa sitt skratt (detta [i] _kan_ [/i] ha varit anledningen till att Malfoy tappade en glasbägare i golvet så den sprack, inte vet jag). De kunde också prata om saker som var mycket mer personliga än så, Harry nämnde hur han hade haft det innan han ens hade vetat att han var en trollkarl och hur hans kusins favoritlek hade varit att slå honom. Draco fann sig själv prata om vilken otrolig press hans föräldrar hade satt på honom under hela hans uppväxt, alla de sjuka saker de sa till honom och hur de aldrig var stolta.

"Tack", sa Draco plötsligt, när det hade varit en tystnad mellan dem i några minuter. Harry skulle just ställa upp en bägare på en hylla men frös mitt i rörelsen och vände sig om mot Draco. Draco själv var lika förvånad över vad han hade sagt och bet sig i läppen innan han upprepade vad han sagt.

"Tack", och när Gryffindoraren bara tittade ännu konstigare på honom tog han ett djupt andetag och sa det som han hade velat säga enda sedan dagen på Quidditchplanen, "Tack, för att du vittnade för mig, att jag inte ville vara dödsätare. Och för att du, Granger och Weasley räddade mig och Goyle från Vid- Behov-Rummet."

"Jag-" Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, han trodde inte att Draco visste vad han sa heller. Han bara tittade på Slytherinaren, som hade mobbat honom i så många år, som nu tackade honom för första gången någonsin.

"Du behöver inte säga någonting", sa Draco snabbt och vände sig om för att plocka upp en ny glasbägare, han kunde inte titta in i de gröna ögonen längre, "Jag ville bara säga tack."

Onsdagskvällen flöt på som föregående natt, Harry kom till Snigelhorns förråd med inställningen att inte tänka så mycket utan bara prata med Draco som om ingenting hade hänt, _kanske för att ingenting hade hänt_. Draco hade bara sagt tack. Det var sådant som människor sa till varandra när de ville visa sin uppskattning.

Problemet var bara att det inte var sådant som _Draco och Harry_ sa till varandra. Inte förrän nu, och Harry undrade varför saker och ting hade ändrats. Han undrade varför de betedde sig som gamla vänner istället för att tjafsa med varandra som de alltid hade gjort under föregående år när de haft straffkomedering tillsammans. Eller när de inte hade haft straffkomedering tillsammans också för den delen.

Draco var redan där när Harry kom ner i fängelsehålorna den kvällen. Just i det ögonblicket höll Gryffindors quidditchlag på att träna inför matchen mot Slytherin som skulle vara på lördag. Och deras lagkapten var inte där. För att en dum Slytherinare hade vänt honom uppochner i luften. Och den Slytherinaren fick inte ens något straff själv. Harry hade hört en femteårselev i korridoren tidigare samma dag säga till sina vänner, "Jag lovar er, Potter brukar missa träningar och sedan dyka upp på matchen och låtsas att han är någon form av hjälte, så har det alltid varit", och Hermione hade behövt ta tag i hans arm och dra honom därifrån så att han inte skulle hoppa på femteårseleven och slå ner honom ("Det skulle bara leda till ännu mer straffkomedering och det är _inte_ vad du behöver just nu"). Så låt mig bara säga att Harry inte var på världens bästa humör när han öppnade dörren till förrådet klockan åtta. Draco höll på att plocka bland böcker i en (jättestor) bokhylla i ett hörn av rummet. Han tog ut en bok och blåste av ett tjockt lager med damm innan han lade ifrån sig den i rätt hög.

"Hej", sa Harry trevande och körde ner händerna i byxfickorna. Draco, som inte hade sett att Harry kommit in, vände sig om och gav honom någonting som kunde uppfattas som ett försök till ett leende.

"Hej."

"Vad gör du för något?" frågade Harry och gick närmare bokhyllan. Han kunde väl precis som alla andra se att Draco sorterade böckerna, så det var en ganska idiotisk fråga egentligen.

"Äh… jag kom för fem minuter sedan och Snigelhorn släppte in mig och sa åt mig att sortera de här efter namn och ämne, han skulle på ett brådskande möte eller vad han yrde om", Harry nickade bara och drog fram en stol och satte sig bredvid högarna med böckerna Draco hade börjat lägga upp efter ämne och började sortera dem i bokstavsordning. Det föll en tystnad över dem, en bekväm tystnad. De hade haft sådana ibland under deras hittills sex timmar tillsammans i förrådet. De behövde inte säga till varandra vad de skulle göra, de bråkade inte. Efter ungefär tjugo minuter bröt i alla fall Draco tystnaden.

"Jag är ledsen för att mina 'vänner' gjorde så att du missade träningen", sa han och gjorde citationstecken med händerna vid ordet "vänner", men det undgick Harry eftersom han inte tittade upp förrän två sekunder senare, "Och jag med för den delen", han bet sig i läppen och vände sig om och tog fram en ny bok. Harry sa ingenting på några sekunder, han var inte van vid den här sidan av Draco som sa tack och visade någon form av medlidande. Men han tänkte att Draco kanske försökte ändra på sig, och Harry kunde helt klart vänja sig vid en snällare version av Malfoy.

"Att jag missar träningarna resulterar ju bara till att det är en större chans att Slytherin slår oss på lördag", sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

Det visade sig bli ett bra samtalsämne, eftersom de inte hade diskuterat quidditch än och det var någonting som de båda var väldigt insatta i. Draco hade turen att inte behöva missa några träningar, eftersom hans var mycket tidigare på kvällarna än Harrys, men han kände en liten bit medlidande, för han visste att det skulle bli en tuff match, och att Harry egentligen borde träna med sitt lag och inte ha straffkomedering med Draco.

Klockan elva låstes dörren till förrådet upp (som hade med en förtrollning låsts så fort Harry stängt igen den bakom sig) och de båda pojkarna kunde båda gå tillbaka till sina respektive uppehållsrum. Draco själv skulle behöva vara vaken i ytterligare några timmar eftersom hans lektion i Astronomi började vid midnatt.

"Jaha, Malfoy", sa Harry när de kom ut i korridoren, "Det var det, jag antar att jag ser dig på någon av våra tusen lektioner tillsammans", hans röst var inte varken elak eller snäsig, som den kanske skulle ha varit om han hade varit om han hade sagt det en vecka tidigare. Draco gav ifrån sig en fnysning som kunde uppfattas som ett skratt.

"Du behöver inte låtsas som att du inte kommer sakna mig, det vet jag att du kommer göra, Potter", sa Slytherinaren och skrattade på riktigt när han såg Harrys ansiktsuttryck.

Sedan hände någonting som Draco skulle ångra så, så länge. Han tänkte inte ens på vad han gjorde när han lutade sig fram och lade sina läppar på Harrys kind i en och en halv sekund. Däremot insåg han väldigt snabbt vad han höll på med och drog sig tillbaka som om han hade bränt sig. Han stammade fram ett "God natt, Harry" över axeln när han försvann fortare än kvickt ner för trapporna till Slytherins uppehållsrum.

Fan.


End file.
